


Gray Waves

by Pinpricks_of_Love



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Colonialism, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Magic, Mermaids, Merpeople, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Eren Yeager, POV Third Person, Pirates, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinpricks_of_Love/pseuds/Pinpricks_of_Love
Summary: There is a whispering rumor being spread around the globe that there are Royals who have found and are in possession of mermaids. Word is getting out to even the working-class as problems arise for the ones who enslave these beings.A man is on the run from a greedy king who wants what is not his and will not stop searching for him where ever he tries to hide. When he is finally pushed into a corner and about to be caught, he is unexpectedly saved by a most unlikely man.





	1. Winds of Salt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is updated.

The soft sound of worn shoes tumbled at an uneven pace along damp stone ground, bursting into an alley just beside the main street. Loud conversations from multiple crowds could be heard from the busy market area, allowing for no one to be disturbed by the frantic skittering of the young man running and dodging alley trash. He hopped across broken crates and leaped over abandoned barrels laying throughout the mucky path. There was barely any light to see clearly in the passageway as tall buildings were tightly packed. Any available daylight came from either shining off windows or showing through broken roofs.

The young man looked behind him to see several heavily red-garbed men not far behind. They were calling for him to 'stop' and 'give up' as well as shouting orders to each other in order to try and find a way to hinder the runaway's progress. Even though the young adult had made so many evasive measures to get away when they had first found him, they were still stubbornly in pursuit, spreading wide and fast. He pressed on, even as the men following him gained some ground towards him. Turning a corner, the man skid to a stop in his tracks as he was meet with more uniformed lackeys coming towards him farther down the alley. He cursed and whirled around to backpedal a bit and find another path not coveted by these men.

Barreling away haphazardly from the men chasing him, the young man tried to think of where he was to be going next and where he should try escaping to but soon found he was foiled preemptively. Running blindly, he stumbled in fright when his foot accidentally kicked some rotten wood next to him, making the escapee lose his train of thought briefly. His knee caps ached with the impact, palms catching the rest of him recklessly but safely. He rushed to pick himself back up, hands pushing against the mud laden stone and throwing his weight into his legs as he jumped over a particularly tall mound of bricks that looked to be a part of the construction lining the building to his right.

The smell of the ocean gently came into his awareness and made the running man take a sharp inhale, realizing what the men chasing him had been planning since the beginning of the chase. He slowed his pace, hearing his pursuers rapidly approach and beckoning his impending doom but he had to  _think_. The short amount of time he had spent in this small town didn't help his navigation a lot, but if the scent of salt water was anything to go by, then they were pushing him towards the docking bay where little cover resided. They were probably thinking of trapping him on the docks where his only escape would be to swim out. He had to manage though, maybe he could find his way to the forest that lined the bay to the west. Whatever the situation, he would make it, he would not be caught.

His thoughts were knocked from him as two scarlet-clad men came from around a lit corner ahead of him. Glancing to the sides of the alley, the fugitive saw there were no other routes in the narrow passage, not even any behind him that wouldn't lead him back towards the larger group at the rear of him, still raging and getting ever closer.

The notion of being trapped whispered against the young man's resolve, making him glance the fear of not escaping. It was chilly, sloshing around his condensing emotions. A deep, purple feeling that slowed his speed and widened his shaded forest eyes. It was terrible and sticky, crawling down his throat and cooling his mind.

Then, something much stronger thrust then man even faster than before. Instinct. It boosted his stamina and heated his body once more. Green eyes sharpened to razor thin slits and his mind began working through a translucent lens. If he was going to get through them and not befall being flanked, he was going to have to have to be the aggressor.

The crimson clad man now directly in front seemed to falter at the younger man not stopping, and that pause was the boy's chance. A plan of attack was born instantly and took little effort to execute it.

Thighs bunching with built muscle, the young man jumped towards the enemy with ease. He grabbed the first man's head between his sure hands and bringing his knee as hard as he could to the guy's face. He felt facial bone collide with his already injured kneecap, eliciting immediate pain but he couldn't dwell on it for there was one more enemy in his way. The man he assaulted fell back with a gurgled groan, hitting a puddle when his body connected with the ground.

The young adult landed as carefully as he could around the now gasping man on the clammy stone floor. The second man had stopped further back when the first soldier had been attacked and just stood, blinking in shock. Hard green eyes watched as the uninjured man took a step back and looked between the two with dismay. The men after him seemed to have underestimated their target.

The sound of advancing men from behind sent the younger man rapidly on his way again, dodging past the shell-shocked soldier to continue his escape. He tore through the rest of the alleys, turning away from uniformed men every so often and finally breaking away into a street clearing that showed the town's densely populated harbor.

The sun shone brightly off the intervals of ocean that rock between the various sized caravels, fishing ships, and galleons that were littered among the docks. Gulls and sanderlings cried in the sky above while the calls of seamen filled the ship port. Russet-colored hair whipped around the young man's face sharply as salted winds were carried above the vast body of water at the forefront of the marina.

Just as suddenly as he broke away from the towns buildings, sunlit green eyes glanced around hastily, looking for a docking area with the least amount of people for the man to hide away at. The young adult finally looked back behind him to find the crimson-clad men making their way from all sides of the buildings.

"Halt, Eren Yeager! By orders of royalty you must relinquish!" A particularly brutish sounding man called from the depths of the alleyway. Eren, heaving to take in sweet breaths that left him during the long chase, silently vowed to execute the king for giving his name to such pawns. None of these fowl people even  _deserved_  to know his first title.

Eren dimmed slightly at not having enough time to consider his murder tactics before he took off towards the best route he saw of a ship-dense dock in hopes of being able to hide or lose them. It was a risk, a gamble on him escaping the king's soldiers, but the best option he had so far. If worst came to worst, then Eren would have to take to swimming in the sea, which was a resort saved for absolute last, but one he would take.

Squalls carried the delicious scent of ocean water to Eren as he tore down a timber dock. Ships of all sizes were anchored around and the docks split into multiple sections all around. He saw to his right a particularly wide pier that held large piles of differing goods that were scattered several meters down the boarded dock. A galleon of immense size laid parallel to the stocked dock, rocking and creaking with subdued power that befit the incredible ship. The dark brown ship-laps of the galleon were splashed consistently from the ocean's rolling waves, making them shine brilliantly in the late sun. The cargo beside the vessel allowed for many hiding places and seemed to be Eren's best means of escape. He had marked hiding on any ship off limits for they most definitely held the highest rate of him being seen and therefore alerted to his pursuers.

The young man wound his way farther into the shipment's maze, calculating and searching for areas that would at least hide him for a good while before the king's soldiers found him. Eren's eyes widened as the shipyard's deck vibrated with the stomping feet of scouting soldiers. There was no more time for him.

Eren made his way back to an area he liked the most, complete with several rows of heavily stocked crates, barrels, and assorted consignments of ship replacement parts the crowded each other. He slid in carefully, crouching down into a tight area that's back was open to the ship only and had barely any vision to the dock and in turn have no sight for his hidden place.

Eren checked the ship quickly and found no one aboard the top deck. He turned back to assess his position in relation to his hunters. A small outlook Eren discovered quickly gave him a great sight advantage of the pier heading back towards town. He could easily be out of view if someone happened to look his way too. Eren would hopefully be hidden long enough for the royal militia to give up.

The soldier's of the king advanced to the galleon's dock quickly, the sounds of their expensive heels clicking and voices shouting made Eren's heart flush in his chest. Though luckily for him, they didn't seem to be searching hard. He could only just see them overlooking some of the previous hiding spots he had scoped out easing a bit of his worry. Eren brought his now stained and dirty cream shirt up to wipe along his face where sweat had gathered at his brow and temples. This would go smoothly for him if the half-hearted attempts kept up.

The abrupt echo of boots on wood from behind Eren sent the man's gut into his ribs, the rapid beating in his chest making his frame feel shaky and tense simultaneously. He turned slowly, hoping that whoever it was hadn't spotted him, but upon fully pivoting, Eren's weak wish plummeted into cold despair.

From beneath a brown, leather tricorn and framed by silky onyx hair, glistening slate-colored eyes stared straight into Eren's own frightened spheres. Gliding confidently down the wooden bridge that connected the rocking galleon to its pier, the man continued to gaze calmly at Eren's crouching form, not taking his eyes off the younger man. Eren noted lightly that the man carried himself in a regal manner down the board. The black-haired man donned affluent layers of browns and blacks with folded lapels and a white ascot. The man's soft marble face held no particular expression, just gazing at him and Eren couldn't help but to be intimidated. The man didn't pause and kept walking down the bridge making dread set into Eren for what this man could mean for him.

Eren could only stare back, Eren's body not guiding him anywhere and his mind just as stagnant. The man's eyebrows scrunched slightly and glanced quickly with only his eyes to the crimson clad soldiers shifting around what Eren presumed was probably his crew's cargo. The man's eyes quickly rejoined Eren's for a second before turning fully to address the people snooping around the ship.

Eren felt his heart stop as the man made his way to the pier and out of Eren's sight. The young adult looked down before pressing his dirty hands to his eyes. He would have to escape by means of the sea. He wanted to beat and punch the planks beneath him in frustration but refrained, just barely.

Eren listened as the booted man's steps stopped a couple feet away from where he was hidden. And then an awkward and thick voice rang over Eren's head that made him press his palms even harder into his face. This would be his end.

"Oi, you there, 'ave you seen a tall kid with brown 'air around here? We're lookin' for 'im." It was not the brutish voice he had heard previously and he cringed. He would at least wait until the last moment to get into the rough rolling sea.

The sound of multiple shoes clacked against the boards of the dock came closer and closer, making Eren lean back further into his hiding spot and uncover his eyes. He looked up towards the sky and let out a silent sigh. He had been doing so well here before they found him.

"Who do you work for? I haven't seen that family emblem before." The man from the boat's voice was low and calm, giving the strange but delightful physical sensation of a rich cacao treat.

"We are under service of Our Majesty, King Kitz Weilman of Southern Yarckel." Came a reply from a different voice, this was definitely the brute's voice.

"Southern territories? Why are royal soldiers from the south searching for someone so far from home?"

"Well- we dun't kn-" Started the thick-voiced man but was cut off by whom Eren assumed was the leader.

"Tha's private information, sir. We 'ave orders to detain the man known as Eren Yeager. 'Ave you seen the man with the description we gave you or not?"

Eren knew it was about time. He shuffled quietly to the cracked edge of the planks that made up the dock. He slid to his knees, and peered over. About a meter drop and he would be in the swirling waves of the ocean. It would be dangerous for anyone, seeing as the bay was known for burly currents and deadly whirlpools. Several things could go wrong but he had to do it. He couldn't get caught.

He slowed his breath and pulled upon the sea's calm mantra of undulating waters. He began to lean forward as he listened for the stranger to compromise his position.

"No. I haven't seen anyone of that nature." Eren froze. "I've been watching over the shipments of our naval for numerous hours, and don't appreciate you moving or going through our loads. Search elsewhere." There was a subtle hint of a deep threat in those words that without even looking at the man, Eren could wholly feel the warning through his body.

Eren stayed still and just stared down below him into the rippling ocean. The man hadn't said anything about him. Why? Was is because he didn't care?  Did Eren's hiding really not elicit such indicators that he was guilty to the man? Whatever the reason, relief's warm hand brushed through the young man's every sense, even if his safety was still just temporary.

Eren sat back on his ankles and lowered his head to rest it against the boards and continued to listen through his blissful state.

The King's men grumbled about one thing or another but the sound of their retreating steps was undeniable. There was another soft shuffle and when the soldier's sounds were entirely eliminated by distance, Eren sat up slowly and quietly.

The young man's blue-opal gaze appeared as Eren crawled to his somewhat hidden lookout to see his suspicious savior sitting with one knee crossed over the other and hands in lap. The generous man was looking out over the docks towards the town nonchalantly but Eren could see the caution in his face. Eren squinted and followed the older man's sight to just barely catch the last soldier turn behind a bulky caravel and out of sight.

Eren let out a relaxed breath, closing his eyes and sat up to rest on his heels. He wiped a hand down his cooling face to ease his tense features. He had been grimacing so hard that his facial muscles ached. When he opened his eyes again, he was immediately met with unwavering eyes. He returned the stare as calmly as he could before standing and making his way through the small gaps between crates. As he rounded two stacked barrels, he came face to face with the man who helped him escape royal soldiers.


	2. Depth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter had been changed, please reread if you haven't already. Please enjoy ch 2!

The two men watched one another for a moment, studying and making raw judgments now that they were close enough to see details.

Eren noted that the other man brandished twin sheathed blades that trailed down and back past the man's hips like tail feathers. A thick, black belt held up the two swords and bore some visible dilapidated areas from obvious continuous use. The hilts showed nothing fancy, just simple steel covers to protect the hands with no distinguishing features. The man's clothes were the same, a plain brown duster that had a considerable amount of lapels and pockets. A nice white button up was tucked into equally nice white fitted pants. Seemingly caramelized brown boots came to the man's knees and flared out and down where the pants disappeared into beautiful leather.

Eren couldn't help but wonder at what the man did to afford such obviously loved clothes for them not to have some stains or dirt spots. The boy felt slightly embarrassed of his own dirtied and baggy cream shirt with shapeless brown pants that bore dozens of recent mud and water marks. Eren's clothes did nothing to brag of his figure unlike his savior's.

The other man seemed to be studying the boy's ragged appearance as well before Eren turned his eyes down and away. He bowed at the hip with his back straight to the sitting man, preparing to demonstrate his gratefulness. He wasn't going to grovel for the man but Eren figured doing a _gehorchen_ wouldn't hurt anything.

With a sweep of his right arm across his mid-section and left to lay at his lower back, Eren cocked his head to the side to bare his neck, stepping one foot back in a dipping curtsy to show his utmost gratitude. He hadn't really done this for anyone before because of the subservient connotations, but Eren felt the strong politeness of the gesticulation was appropriate for the person who had saved him. A demonstration of respect was all he was going for.

To Eren's culture, the _gehorchen_ was a sign of submissive formality as well as respect for the receiver, but the deeper implications of the gesture were lost to most people who weren't native to the southern island region. Eren was being lax with the meaning of it by performing it here, but he didn't really care. He would likely never see the man after this ordeal was blown over anyways and it was highly doubtful this man would understand the significance since he didn't even know of one of the southern Kings.

With a glance up from his bent position, Eren gazed into slightly wider slate-colored eyes and then merely said, "you have my thanks, sir." And with that, he unfolded into a straight posture to look down at the seated and still unnamed man. Eren saw that his previously wide eyes were back to their calm demeanor, only a slight twitch in one caught Eren's attention.

"It's of no issue. I do have one request to make of you, though, in that you tell me a good reason as to why I just lied to royal servicemen." The man looked to the left to gaze at some containers as he waited justly for Eren's answer. He blinked.

"I-..." He started, but Eren couldn't finish the truth that he wanted to spill. "I took something of theirs and they want it back." It was barely half of what was really true, but it was also the only thing he could confess to the gracious man.

It could possibly turn the tides for his rescuer. Saving a thief was something the sailor would definitely regret. Eren wished he could have made up a more humbling lie if but to save his hide. The feeling of dread came back as he thought that he had just doomed himself again.

But instead, Eren watched the man stand and speak again without even a slight change of conduct. He also set those peaceful gray eyes back onto Eren's own worried ones. Eren noted absently that the stranger was a little under a foot shorter than him but it didn't diminish the man's commanding presence in the least. It even made Eren shift back in apprehension.

"I see." The man shifted his weight on his feet and Eren could feel himself coil in preparation of running away for the second time that day. The man continued nonchalantly, "good on you. Those scummy pig bastards deserve it most."

Eren's lips parted in staunch disbelief and eyes blinked a little too quickly.

"What," the grey-eyed man simply said, it wasn't really even a question. Eren didn't know how to take that. He wondered darkly if this man was a criminal and Eren doomed himself in a whole different way. The arms of fear started to caress Eren's neck, doubt and distrust slowly joining in.

"I just- didn't expect to be congratulated on such a feat." Eren replied, head turning a little with rising confusion.

The other nodded minutely as if that was to be expected.

"Not so much as congratulatory as it is my detest for bourgeoisie scum. I don't care what you did." He waved an arm dismissively. "You are going to have problems though with them swarming this area now." The man stated crossing his arms and looking away, giving off an aura of disinterest which was probably how the man really felt.

Eren's eyes fell down to the docks planks. The sailor was right, the soldiers would be looking thoroughly through town and keeping sharp eyes on the docks. He didn't think he could get out of the bay to the forest without getting caught. He was going to have to try.

Eren clinched his fists and nodded to himself, unaware of the glare watching him closely.

He turned to the other man and met his stern eyes head on, the warm rumble of danger once again settling into his stomach.

"Thank you again for saving me. I'm sorry for disturbing you. Have a good afternoon, sir!" Eren bowed his head to again show his thanks and looks around to see what would be his new route of escape.

Closing his eyes, Eren breathed in deep, expanding his chest to its most before letting it out, relaxing his body as much as he could before it would inevitably be put through more pain. Ironing out his feelings, Eren took off down the dock cautiously further into the depths of towering ships. He passes the man and Eren is set on high alert. He wants to get away quickly incase the royal soldiers come back. He starts off at a careful pace but he doesn't get very far before he hears the sound of the man's voice again, setting his nerves running again.

"My comrades will be returning later with the last of our goods soon. This already crowded deck will be hard to traverse when that time comes and it would help to have most of it on board already."

The sailor is looking off to the side when he speaks but Eren thinks he is trying to see if he has Eren's attention. He most definitely has Eren's attention as the boy turns around to face he man. A mixture of confusion and surprise is bubbling within Eren, he isn't sure what to take from this kind of situation. The sailor finally looks at him and with a serious expression before going on.

"Could you provide your services until they arrive?"

Incredulity colors the boy's face and voice, "You- My..." Eren lifted his hands to try and physically grasp what was being proposed to him. "Why, sir? Of a proclaimed thief as well?"

Eren couldn't comprehend where this stemmed from. Was it generosity or stupidity? People he had met along his journey would rarely even stopped to say an apology when they bumped him roughly onto a muddy road side. The boy had experienced less than appreciative gestures and remarks about not only his poor-man's appearance, but his sneaking and hiding from royal officials. Yet, here this man was, having shooed away Eren's pursuers and offering him a reason to stay away from the danger that still lurked in the town for him.

"Why do you think thieves steal?" A simple inquiry really, but one that took the boy for surprise.

Eren didn't know what to say, but the hard holding of the man's eyes on his said he expected an answer.

"What- I don't understand?" Eren questioned back, stalling for time. What could the sailor do or gain with an answer like this from him?

The man only stared, not going to repeat himself. The sailor stood with a slightly raised marble chin and even though they looked straight at each other, Eren felt he was looking up at him. He felt so immature and that put him off. He wasn't an adolescent. Eren also stood up a bit straighter.

Eren glanced to the side, thinking for he had never truly considered what the man was asking.

"Because... because they want something that isn't theirs?" Eren didn't want to answer incorrectly, partly in fear, partly in wanting to please the man. The man was intimidating, but even that was tranquil in nature to the boy. He felt threatening, but there was authority too that Eren wanted to meet equally.

"Mmn, but there are different 'wants.' Would you fault a starving child for stealing a loaf because they want food, or an able man stealing medicine for someone disabled because they want to help them?" The man turned on his heel and found a crate to lean back on, crossing his arms and looking out at the many ships that bobbed and swayed with the waters current. "There is also the person who steals treasured items because they want it, but do not need it."

"The latter only needs punishment. Those people are greedy." Eren said with darkness inside, feeling his morals pound in him when the man nodded, still not looking at him. People had taken from him and taken from his people because of their gluttony of material possessions at the expense of others livelihoods and lives.  

The boy felt strange having this conversation with this man. He didn't quite understand this person's endgame in talking with him about this.

"But they are punished just as equally. Most times the people who don't need what they steal get off the lynch because they have power. Fairness has no place in the way things are now. I don't mind that you stole from the pig bastards, but," the man looked back to Eren from under his shaded tricorn and paused, each just staring and trying to figure the other out. "Did you take something because you wanted it or because you _needed_ it?"

At that, Eren took in an invisible breath, but that was all he spared for the surprise that was thrust upon him. Eren glared, not with malice, but with determination to _prove_ to this man that he was _not_ one who took from others because of some gluttonous ambition. Ferociousness like no other lit up his system when memories assaulted his mind.

"I needed it."

"Then that's all that matters."

Eren agreed with him. This matter that was just now brought to light to him filled him and made sense to what seemed to be his being. This sailor was strange, but unique. Eren found himself placing trust in someone he had just met. A cautious trust, but nonetheless a hope in this person.

Eren looked at the man with a profound newfound perspective. He smiled, heated with passion and determination that had first set him on his journey. He could feel his bones sing with these feelings.

With the fire lit in his stomach Eren said, "is your offer still standing, sir?"

Eren watched as the sailors expression changed, but he didn't know to what degree. He pushed off from his leaning against the crates.

"It is. But before that, you aren't picking up or touching anything until you are clean." The man looked Eren up and down. " _Cleaner_ ," he said with a bit more disgust in his voice. Eren could only nod.

"Eren." The boy said with a cock to his head. He watched the other turn away slightly before giving another small nod. Pausing slightly before he spoke again.

"Levi."      

"I'm in your service, Levi." Eren said, happy to have a name to the marble skinned sailor.

"Mm. Wait here. I'm getting you a water bucket and rag to clean yourself, then I'll tell you what you are doing." With that, Levi headed up the ship and Eren could just stand there looking at nothing.

Eren was proud and engaged, approval moving within him like lead. This all happened so fast, Eren almost pinched himself. He would take this hospitality from this interesting man and give it the work it deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying with me after months of me not doing anything. I know I said I would update weekly but I had some life crisis's happen. I'm sorry but I will try and get out the next chapter as soon as I can but I have no exact date or time slot.
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Eeyyyyy mermaid au. I love these so much I couldn't stop myself for trying one out for myself. I have so much planned for this fic hnnrrrggg. Also, my mermaids are a liiiiittttle bit different than typical mermaids, but I hope you like. I also shouldn't be up this late,,,,, especially when I have class today (lmao its 3:30am) but fuuuuck it. I will also probably beta read it when I'm actually awake but here goes nothing. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Edit: revised and proofread to my best ability! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think about this as well!


End file.
